Project Description Through Dissemination Core activities, the Washington University (WU) Biomedical Mass Spectrometry (MS) Resource achieves the fundamental goal of sharing, distributing, providing access and technical support for MS technology and software with the broad research community. The Dissemination Core will accomplish this goal by sharing, distributing, and hosting many broad outreach programs focused on MS and related technologies developed in the Resource, including: an informative website with tutorials and distance learning modules; peer-reviewed publications, reviews, books and special editions of technical journals; press releases; conference, symposia, seminar, and workshop presentations; software; and instruments, technology, and methods shared directly with other laboratories and industry.